Colonel Violet
|FirstApp=Manga: "Goku's Charge" Anime: "Confront the Red Ribbon Army" |Race=Human |Gender=Female |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army |FamConnect = Commander Red (Boss) General Copper (Superior Officer) Three henchmen }} Colonel Violet is the only confirmed female officer in the Red Ribbon Army, although she appears very briefly. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' While Colonel Violet was briefly seen in only two short panels in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, handing a Dragon Ball to Commander Red, her role is somewhat increased in the anime, but not enough for further consideration. Though she valued the money she received from the Red Ribbon Army for her services, she frequently demonstrated a callous disregard for the army's goals and soldiers. An example of this is when an alligator was harassing Colonel Violet and her soldiers when they were hunting for a Dragon Ball, she throws two of her soldiers overboard as bait while she escapes to shore. Another example is when her pilot was killed by some angry natives, she did not seem to care in the least and takes off though as nothing had happened. However, in the same scene she shows concern for a frightened baby monkey, which she consoles and helps escape the melee. During Goku's invasion of the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, instead of fighting Goku like the other soldiers, Colonel Violet runs to the vault, blows it open by pulling a piece of chewed up gum out of her mouth, and placing a bomb on it, which she sticks to the safe, resulting in an explosion. She proceeds to steal all of the army's valuables (except for the Dragon Balls, which were in Commander Red and Staff Officer Black's possession) and escapes the base in a private aircraft. She is later seen when Goku's friends, who had been flying a plane to see if they could help Goku fight the Red Ribbon Army, she opens fire on them from her jet to get past them, though they manage to avoid her blasts. It is unknown what happened to her after that. She appears briefly in a flashback in the Androids Saga in filler, as Master Roshi is telling Maron the story of Goku's battle with the Red Ribbon Army. ''The Path to Power'' Colonel Violet appears in the 10th Anniversery movie Dragon Ball: The Path to Power and, like many of the characters, had a redesign. In her redesign, Violet appears slightly older and wears lipstick. In the movie, she is sent to retrieve the final Dragon Ball which Goku has. While driving in an orange jet, Goku knocks it out of the sky and it explodes. Special abilities In Dragon Ball: Origins 2, Violet is shown to be quite agile and is capable of moving at superhuman speed. She specializes in bomb, firearms, and high-tech weapons. Arsenal *'Gunfire' – Violet uses her agility and her skill with a gun to keep enemies at bay. *'Two Handguns' – Violet wields two automatic handguns in battle. *'Grenades' – Violet is as skilled at using grenades and other bombs as she is with a gun. She even used one to open the army's vault. Video game appearances Colonel Violet makes a minor appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, and also appears in Dragon Ball: Origins 2 with a bigger role. ''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' At the begining of level 6-1, she delivers a Dragon Ball to Commander Red like she does original manga and anime, except that it is the Five-Star Ball instead of the Seven-Star Ball. At the end of level 6-2, Goku encounters her as she is stealing from the army's vault and believing she is still working for the Red Ribbon Army, he challanges her. Seeing no other option, Violet uses rapid movement and gets behind Goku and points her guns at him. She tells him not to underestimate her and that she is not a pushover like the others. Goku uses rapid movement as she skillfully fires a volley of bullets from her pistols. During 6-2's boss fight, she uses her pistols, grenade, and explosives. She is also quite agile and can jump over opponents to get behind them, making her a difficult boss to back into a corner. After she is defeated, Goku wonders who she was and admits he did not understand what she was talking about (possibly when she reveals she was quiting the army). Goku does not kill her and leaves her knocked out in the vault. Violet reappears in sub-episode 6-6, "A Woman's Battle". In this sub-episode, Bulma heads to the vault in search of documents, secret memos, and blueprints from scientists privately employed by the Red Ribbon Army (scientists like Dr. Gero) that she, her father, and Capsule Corporation scientists could use to develop all kinds of amazing new inventions (for peaceful appilcation of course). However before she can access the vault, Violet appears and puts a gun to her head. Violet realizes Bulma is Goku's friend and that she is the daughter of Dr. Brief. Violet then plans to take Bulma hostage to get revenge on Goku and demand a ransom from the Capsule Corporation. With no one to save her, Bulma decides to defend herself for once, pulls out a gun of her own and engages in epic catfight/gunfight. After the boss battle, Violet lies beaten wondering how she could lose to a "little girl" like Bulma. Violet escapes while Bulma is distracted, but Bulma does not really care as she was not planning on turning Violet over to the police anyway. Bulma then tries to open the treasury vault, but accidentally sets off a explosive booby trap. Violet appears to gloat at Bulma's misfortune and then leaves (apparently deciding not to take the now helpless Bulma hostage). Violet appears again in sub-episode 8-6, "Pilaf and Red Ribbon". In this sub-episode, Violet is employed by Emperor Pilaf to lead him and his cohorts (Shu and Mai) to the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters control room to find a surviving Red Ribbon Battle Jacket. Violet finds its capsule in Commander Red's desk. Pilaf orders Mai to pay Violet for her services and Violet leaves. Pilaf and his gang are later defeated by Goku. She is mentioned by Pilaf, Mai, and Shu in sub-episode 8-7, where they reveal Pilaf had paid Violet all the money they had. Voice actresses *Japanese Dub: Kazuko Sugiyama *Ocean Group Dub: Angela Costain *FUNimation Dub: Kasey Buckley *Latin American Dub: Belinda Martínez Trivia *Her appearance in the Red Ribbon Army is contrary to what General Blue says earlier in the series, which is that women are not needed in the Red Ribbon Army. However, her appearance in the manga is entirely limited to one panel. In addition, when retrieving the Seven Star Dragon Ball in the anime, she requests for her fee, implying that she could have been hired as a mercenary. *She is one of the few Red Ribbon Army members to have survived the events of the Red Ribbon Army saga (others include Colonel Silver, and possibly General Copper and General White if he was alive when he landed after Android 8 punched him out the Muscle Tower). This is the last time she is seen or heard from in the entire series. *She has also shown to have a care for monkeys. When she was attacked by the Peck Peck Tribe, a monkey got hit by an arrow and fell out of a tree and into her arms. She helped the monkey and showed affectionate feelings toward it. This is somewhat ironic, as Goku (the Red Ribbion Army's enemy) possesses many monkey-like attributes (due to his Saiyan origins). *Fanfan, the girl that Master Roshi and Master Shen were interested in back in their days training under Master Mutaito, looks very similar to Colonel Violet, with Violet's design likely being a re-used for filler purposes. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Gun Users Category:Villains Category:Red Ribbon Army